Ariane
Ariane is a level 172 Cra with green hair and a love of cheese. She is very happily married to Chrya. Ariane's Photo Album KoA Forum on IV Spell levels * Level 6: ** Magic arrow (secondary fire attack) ** Bat's eye (3 range on AoE at level 6) ** Eagle eye ** Cawwot (8 turn heals!) ** Frozen arrow (for increased range of a 3ap attack) ** Absorptive arrow (primary air attack) ** Distant shooting * Level 5: ** Explosive arrow (primary attack) ** Plaguing arrow (to shoot through anything) ** Critical shooting (still useful, support for Chrya too) ** Cra's bow skill * Level 4: ** Retreat arrow (maybe should go back to 3) * Level 3: ** Release (to push two spaces at 4 ap) Professions * -Ariane: ** 100 Lumberjack ** 100 Farmer ** 100 Baker * Lysistrata: ** 100/100 Tailor/Costumagus ** 100/100 Shoemaker/Shoemagus ** 100/100 Hammer Smith * Athene: ** 100/100 Bow Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Wand Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Staff Carver/Carvemagus * Atreus: ** 100 Miner ** 88/100 Shovel Smith ** 0 Handyman * Andromache: ** 100 Alchemist ** 65/100 Jeweller ** 100/100 Sword Smith Current Projects Little Red Waddling Cape * 81 Dark Pikoko Tonsils (Sin has all) * 58 Barkritter Calyx (Sin has all) * 18 Moopet Fabric (Ari has 2, 400pp cap, 2% // 75000k) * 9 Barbrossa's Ridiculous Beard (Sin has 4 // 700k) * 6 Mane in Bloom (Sin has 4, Seuss has 1 // 15000k) * 1 Kwag'U Cape ** 10 Red Scaraleaf Wing (Ari has 6) ** 10 Whitish Fang Fur (Ari has all) ** 1 Blood Fabric (600k-done) ** 1 Bwork Archer Scalp (Denevu dropped one!) ** 1 Magic Redness Dye *** 10 Strawberry (Chrya has all) *** 1 Strawberry Jelly (Chrya has all) ** 1 Miliboowolf Scalp (Ari has all) * 1 Coralator Fabric (Great Coralator, 500pp, 2% // 19000k) * 1 Feathered Tail of the Greater Bherb (600pp, 1% // 15000k) Ari's eternal harvest Step 15 * Mushnid * Trumperelle * Mushmunch * Leopardo Ghost * Mush Tup * Pandulum Ghost * Soryo Firefoux Ghost * Pandora * Mopy King * Maho Firefoux Ghost * Yokai Firefoux Ghost Step 16 * Pandora Ghost * Tanukouï San Ghost Step 17 * Sponge Mob * Royal Gobball * Famished Sunflower * Royal Blue Jelly * Shin Larva * GM Wabbit * Golden Scarabugly * Bworkette * Dragon Pig * Mumminotor * Deminoball * Royal Mint Jelly * Royal Tofu * Royal Coco Blop * Royal Cherry Blop * Royal Indigo Blop * Royal Pippin Blop * Black Rat * White Rat * Minotoror Step 18 * Dark Vlad * Tanukoui San * Legendary Crackler * Sewer Keeper * Royal Strawberry Jelly * Lord Crow * Royal Rainbow Blop * Great Coralator * Gourlo the Fearsome * Moowolf * Wa Wabbit * Moon * Koolich * Skeunk * Ancestral Treechnid * Pandora Master * Stunned Tynril * Dismayed Tynril * Disconcerted Tynril * Perfidious Tynril Step 19 * Royal Lemon Jelly * Touchparak * Bworker * Sphincter Cell * Minotot * Silf the Greater Bherb * Crocabulia * Peki Peki * Soft Oak * Ougaa * Kimbo Chrya's Eternal Harvest *Lord Crow *Moon *Skeunk *Pandora Master *Four Tynrils Ari's stuff Chest 1 (Upper left) *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg Chest 2 (Upper right) *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Cereal *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Seed *Vegetable *Wood *Alloy Chest 3 (Lower left) *Alloy *Metaria *Precious Stone *Ore *Stone *Powder *Resource *Smithmagic Potion *Key *Pet Food Chest 4 (Lower right) *Wood *Ore *Pandawushu Artefacts *Smithmagic Runes *Craft Ingredients Athene *Equipment *Documents *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Wood *Metaria *Precious Stone *Stone *Resource *Smithmagic Runes